


Rumors

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Exhibitionism, F/F, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen walks into the lion's den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the fourth challenge for the 2014 Summer Pornathon. The challenge was tropesmash and the tropes I went with were: Biological Imperative/ Power Imbalances / (implied) Age Difference / (slight) Possessive Behaviour / (slight) Exhibitionism 
> 
> As such, this is a teacher/student relationship with an underage Gwen, further compounded by the dubious consent always found in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.

Ms. Le Fay was the hottest teacher at Camelot Prep. Everyone agreed on this, even if their taste ran toward men rather than women.

She was also the most terrifying.

No one argued about her level of terrifying. What had people whispering and talking was why she was at Camelot Prep in the first place.

"I heard she can't find a job anywhere else," Elena whispered, as they gathered around the lunch table. "She murdered some poor Omega and now she's been blacklisted."

"She'd be in jail for that," Freya pointed out.

"Probably not. Everyone knows she's Pendragon's bastard and he'd get her out," Sefa argued. "She's here because her mate is here."

The rest of the girls at the table gasped, and Gwen felt a flood of warmth crash over her.

"But who could that be?" Elena asked, forgetting to keep her voice at a whisper. "Mr. Emyrs is the only Omega teacher and he's taken."

That sent a wave of titters through the girls. Arthur Pendragon, usually much nicer than his father, was decidedly possessive over his Omega.

"Maybe she's fighting with Mr. Pendragon over Mr. Emyrs," Freya said, sighing wistfully.

"That's not right," Mithian said. "How about we make this easy? Gwen," she said, looking at Gwen as she spoke. "You should go ask."

-

Ms. Le Fay was a dangerous woman, and Gwen knew that very well. Especially with the heat coursing through her and the way her panties grew damp as she approached Ms. Le Fay's door.

"Come in, Gwen," Ms. Le Fay said, before she could even knock on the door, and Gwen dutifully pushed open the door and stepped inside. Ms. Le Fay was looking at her, lounging in her chair with a smirk on her lips. "You wanted something?"

"I-I -well, we-we were curious about um...," Gwen started, flapping her hands about and trying to focus. The heat in her core flared, burning its way through her. Gwen couldn't focus, the room kept blurring around her and all she could see and smell and hear was Ms. Le Fay.

"About what, Guinevere?" Ms. Le Fay asked, rising out of her chair and walking toward Gwen. "The rumors?"

From a distance, Gwen felt herself nod.

"I didn't kill an Omega," Ms. Le Fay said.

"Not- not that-"

"Ah, the other one." Ms. Le Fay smirked at that, reaching Gwen's side, although she didn't touch Gwen. Gwen trembled and ached, the fire burning so fierce inside her she thought she might explode. She had to struggle to hear Ms. Le Fay speak. "My mate is here?"

"Yes. Is he?"

"She," Ms. Le Fay corrected. "And I'm not sure. Is she?"

Ms. Le Fay reached out, _finally_ , Gwen thought, and curled her fingers around Gwen's neck, tangling in Gwen's curls, and every other thought fled her mind except Ms. Le Fay.

"Is she?" Ms. Le Fay asked again, when Gwen failed to respond, and brought her other hand up to trace Gwen's lips. "Is my mate here?"

"Yes!" Gwen cried, and it felt like a benediction.

Ms. Le Fay pulled Gwen to her, crushing their mouths together, and it made Gwen tremble, the fire tamed but more intense despite - because of - that.

"My beautiful Gwen," Ms. Le Fay said, breaking the kiss and cupping Gwen's face in her hands. "You're going to be my good girl, aren't you? Mine and mine alone."

"Yes, yes," Gwen agreed, nodding frantically. The words were at once a balm and a fan, pleasing her soul and leaving her body aching for something she didn't understand. "Please, Ms. Le Fay, I need- I don't."

"I know what you need," Ms. Le Fay said. She dragged her hands down Gwen's sides, sliding beneath Gwen's skirt and into her wet panties. "I can't give you exactly what you need right now, but you're going to take this and go be my good girl, and come back here when classes are over."

She slid two fingers inside Gwen without preamble, but it wasn't enough. Gwen rolled her hips against Ms. Le Fay's hand, whimpering and trembling. Ms. Le Fay only laughed at her, gently, and slid a third finger in, thrusting sharply.

The stretch was a pleasant burn and, while not quite perfect, just enough that surged against Ms. Le Fay, crying out. She must have blacked out, because when she next opened her eyes, they were on the floor, Ms. Le Fay petting her hair.

"There's my girl," she said. "My beautiful girl. You're going to come back after school and I'll take you home and tie you to me, keep you in my bed forever."


End file.
